


He Tastes Like You, Only Sweeter

by sksdwrld



Series: Sins of the Flesh [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Felching, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is punished for his indiscretions and rewarded for his loyalty</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Tastes Like You, Only Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts), [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



> I'm gonna make it bend and break  
> (It sent you to me without wings)  
> Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
> In case God doesn't show  
> (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
> And I want these words to make things right  
> But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
> "Who does he think he is?"  
> If that's the worst you got  
> Better put your fingers back to the keys
> 
> One night and one more time  
> Thanks for the memories  
> Even though they weren't so great  
> "He tastes like you only sweeter"  
> One night, yeah, and one more time  
> Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
> "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"
> 
> Been looking forward to the future  
> But my eyesight is going bad  
> And this crystal ball  
> It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
> When you look into the past (look into the past)  
> One night stand (one night stand oh)
> 
> One night and one more time  
> Thanks for the memories  
> Even though they weren't so great  
> "He tastes like you only sweeter"  
> One night, yeah, and one more time  
> Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
> "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"
> 
> They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
> In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
> Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
> I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa
> 
> One night and one more time  
> Thanks for the memories  
> Even though they weren't so great  
> "He tastes like you only sweeter"  
> One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time  
> Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
> "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"
> 
> One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
> Thanks for the memories  
> Even though they weren't so great  
> "He tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)  
> One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
> Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
> "See, he tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh) 
> 
> By Falloutboy

Despite having gotten Mordred off in the shower before breakfast, the more mercurial of the twins had been glaring daggers at Arthur all day long. By late afternoon, Arthur thought he had best do something about it.

 

"Anyone want to skip kayaking and launch a sneak attack on Mordred's swimming group instead?" Arthur casually proposed to the crowd of eleven and twelve year olds under his supervision. He was unsurprised when the answer was a resounding _Yes!_ and led his troops quietly through the brush and tree cover adjacent to the lake until they made it to the dock where Mordred was overseeing a handful of children who appeared to be wearily treading water.

 

Mordred, with a t-shirt on along with swim trunks and a baseball cap, was staring at his watch. "Five more minutes," he sighed and some of the children groaned.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and beckoned to his boys. "Alright you lot, _attaaaaaaaaack!"_ At that, Arthur crashed toward the shoreline, leaping up onto the dock and heading straight toward Mordred, who turned, looking befuddled and shocked. He held his hands out to ward Arthur off but Arthur merely ducked low, catching Mordred's hips with his shoulder. He easily hoisted Mordred, momentum carrying them over the edge of the dock and into the water. 

 

Beneath the surface of the lake, Mordred kicked at Arthur and pushed away from him. Arthur swam up, laughing as soon as he felt the air hit his face but ended swallowing a mouthful of water that Mordred splashed directly into his face.

 

As Arthur spluttered and choked, Mordred pulled him close again, his knee sliding between Arthur's legs and firmly pressing Arthur's balls up. Arthur gasped and before Mordred swam away again he growled cryptically, "That's two marks against you, Pendragon..."

 

"Two?" Arthur called in confusion. In the chill of the water, his dick was struggling to make its interest known but Mordred was already slogging out of the lake. It was for the best though because all around them, the boys were hollering, dunking, and splashing one another. It should have been great but Arthur was still gazing after Mordred and wondering what he'd done wrong.

 

Scowling and looking like a drowned rat, Mordred stalked back to his post on the dock where he could drip and look down on everyone. "God help you if any of them drown. How many did you have?"

 

"Eight," Arthur replied with a frown. Didn't Mordred know how to have any fun?

 

"And I had six." Mordred slung his hat down then peeled off his shirt, letting it drop with a plop. His finger bobbed in the air as he counted heads but Arthur only had eyes for Mordred's creamy, pale skin. Arthur wanted to push him down and lick him from his hips to his collarbones, make him squirm, make him beg. He swore–lowly, he thought– and Mordred's head snapped up in alarm. "We're not missing any?"

 

"What?" Arthur turned and hastily recounted—fourteen boys were screeching and having the time of their lives in the summer sun. On the dock, Mordred was scowling and brushing droplets of water off of his arms. Arthur swam toward the dock, hauling himself onto it beside Mordred and flicking his hair back.

"You're a neanderthal, Pendragon," Mordred glowered and refused to look at him for the rest of the afternoon.

That night at dinner, Merlin dragged Arthur out of the food queue and over to Mordred, who was sullenly occupying the corner by the door. His enthusiasm was infectious and by the time they got there, Arthur couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"Lance, Gwaine and Percy will take our kids this Friday night if we take theirs next Friday!"

"Okay!" Arthur agreed. It was a fair trade afterall.

"No," Mordred said. "Absolutely not. I'm not taking thirty-six blighters on an overnight hike."

"Mordred!" Merlin protested.

"No..."

"But, Mordred..." Merlin whined, his eyes widening as his lower lip pushed into a petulant pout.

"Don't make that face, Merlin," Mordred hissed. "Damn it, we're twenty years old...you can't keep acting like that when you don't get what you want."

"Drey..." Merlin whispered, shifting closer to Arthur and sliding his arm around Arthur's waist, making him uncomfortable at being put in the middle like this. "Drey, you promised."

"I didn't," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Arthur.

"You did!" Merlin seemed a few moments away from stomping his foot. "For _us_ …"

"Merlin, you're getting loud..." Mordred warned. 

"Maybe I don't give a damn anymore..." Merlin lifted his chin boldly.

"I don't have to go," Arthur said. "Gwaine and I can take your kids. It's fine..."

"So you and Gwaine can go off together?" Mordred scowled with a pointed look. "Fuck that. It'll be the three of us then, Friday night. And don't make me fucking regret it." 

 

 

***

 

Arthur paddled faster although he knew he would never catch up with the twins. They were already pulling the canoe ashore and if Arthur squinted, he could see Mordred's hands on Merlin, roving over him, tugging him toward the tree line. Merlin paused and pointed toward the water. Arthur raised his right arm and paddle in greeting but Mordred only jerked Merlin out of sight. Arthur imagined that Mordred was scowling and that Merlin had that delectable pout on his face—the one that made Arthur want to suck on Merlin's lower lip.

 

It was another fifteen minutes before Arthur made it to Danger Island and it was at least a ten minute walk to the secluded campsite that he had been shown the last time. Mordred had promised that they would be there but Arthur was beginning to have his doubts, especially since they'd left without him. As he neared however, he could hear Merlin's high-pitched keening and Mordred's controlled grunts and as he pushed into the clearing, it was easy to see that the twins hadn't waited for him. 

 

They hadn't yet lit a fire but the moon was full enough that Arthur had no trouble seeing. Merlin was naked and on his back, knees tucked over Mordred's shoulders. Mordred, in his obvious haste, hadn't removed a single stitch , though his jeans were unbuttoned and shoved down, exposing the globes of his lily-white arse. They bounced with the force of his fucking, with each slap of his pelvis against Merlin's hips. The two of them held nothing back, touching and kissing and sucking at eachother as though they were starving men at a feast. It became clear to Arthur as he watched, however, that Merlin and Mordred were really opponents in a race to see who could get the other off first.

 

Mordred lost, his thrusts becoming erratic before he slammed into Merlin and stilled, his mouth full of Merlin's knobby shoulder to muffle him as he came. After a moment, Mordred pulled away from Merlin's shoulder and refocused his attention on Merlin's mouth. Now, their kisses were long and tender and Merlin shifted his legs down around Mordred's waist. Mordred slipped free from Merlin and rubbed his sticky, softening length against Merlin's untended erection. Merlin sighed and slid his hands beneath Mordred's shirt.

 

For a minute, Arthur felt uncomfortable as a voyeur, as though this scene hadn't been meant for his eyes. He took a step backward into the tree cover, snapping a dry twig in the process. Mordred twitched and probably would have rolled away if it weren't for Merlin's hold on him. 

 

Merlin's eyes found Arthur straight away and he grinned sheepishly. "Arthur...Sorry for starting without you. Sometimes we get carried away with each other."

 

Before Arthur could respond, Mordred tore himself away from Merlin and fixed Arthur with a glare. "Don't apologise to him. I told you that he's been an arsehole this week and he's going to be punished."

 

"For dunking you?" Merlin snorted. "Don't be so prissy."

 

"He knows what he did," Mordred said, his eyes boring into Arthur’s.

 

While Arthur wasn’t exactly sure that he was aware of what he had done to anger Mordred again, he did know that it was best not to argue with him, especially not when Mordred was sporting _that_ look. He swallowed thickly, wondering what sort of torture Mordred had in mind.

 

“Don’t be a prat,” Merlin said as he smiled at Arthur and let his legs fall more widely apart. Arthur couldn’t help but stare at that sweet, sacred space between Merlins buttocks, already glistening with lube and Mordred’s come.

 

“Don’t be a slut.” Mordred scowled and pushed Merlin’s knees back together. “And don’t get either of your hopes up. Arthur doesn’t get to play tonight. He gets to sit and watch...and think about whether or not he really wants to be part of our little club.”

 

Arthur wet his lips with his tongue, whispering, “I don’t need to think about it. I want it.”

 

“See?” Merlin goaded and spread his legs once more. “I want him too. So do you, Mordred. You know you want him with us.”

 

Mordred glanced at Merlin, speaking flatly “Shut up. I make the rules, here. You know it, but Arthur needs to understand who is in charge. He only gets to have you if _I_ say so. So if he’s smart, he’ll appreciate this opportunity I’m providing for him.”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “What opportunity?”

 

Mordred’s eyes slanted back to Arthur. “To watch. To learn. To understand exactly how generous I can be, and how cruel. Are you ready for the rules, Pendragon?”

 

Arthur glanced at Merlin first and then back to Mordred, nodding. “Very well, Mordred. Let’s hear them.”

 

A slow smirk spread across Mordred’s face and he stepped closer to Arthur. “There’s only two. Don’t touch Merlin and don’t come.”

 

“Mordred!” Merlin protested behind them, but neither of them acknowledged him.

 

Quirking a brow, Mordred said, “Can you handle that, Arthur? If you don’t want to play, you’re free to go.”

 

“I can handle it,” Arthur replied coolly, trying not to give away the way his pulse had quickened in his veins and his chest constricted tightly. “Were you planning on a fire tonight or are you going to rely on body heat to keep us warm?”

 

Mordred’s eyes flicked over him in amusement. “You might freeze to death if that were the case. And while the thought is not entirely unappealing, Merlin might be upset with me. Go ahead and get it started.”

 

“I’ll help,” Merlin offered, starting to pull himself up.

 

“You’ll do no such thing,” Mordred said, kneeling and wrestling a rolled blanket out of his camping pack. “Lay down, I’m not finished with you. As a co-conspirator, you don’t get to come either, unless I say so.”

 

Merlin barked a laugh as Mordred threw the blanket over him. “You possessive fucker...You’re the only idiot on the planet who would be pissed off that he was provided a consort, complete with his lover’s blessing.”

 

“Maybe next time, you should hand deliver said consort and the delivery of said blessing won’t be overlooked...” Mordred said with a pointed look at Arthur.

 

Arthur stopped gathering twigs at the periphery of the clearing and returned Mordred’s look. So, Mordred didn’t like it when Arthur bested him at his own game. Very well, he would have to play the game with more subtle finesse in order to let the control freak maintain his delicate ego...Arthur gave one slow nod of understanding and went back to collecting wood for their fire.

 

By the time Arthur had piled the wood into the fire pit, Mordred and Merlin had reconciled and were moving against one another again, this time side-by-side and beneath the cover of the blanket. Arthur swore under his breath and dug in his pocket for the packet of matches that he had learned early in the summer to keep on him at all times. He set flame to the kindling at the base of the pyramid and then stood up, trying to determine where to set up his things that would allow him the best possible viewpoint of Merlin’s debauchery. Settling on a flat patch not to far away from the twins, Arthur unrolled his sleeping bag and lowered himself onto it, determined not to stroke himself to full hardness and listening to Merlin whine and moan.

 

When the fire was flickering nicely, Mordred threw the blanket away from them and undressed properly. Arthur alternately watched him and Merlin, whose body was flushed with arousal, cock dusky and glistening with precome. Both of the twins mouths were wet and swollen from kissing, but that didn’t stop them from resuming when Mordred returned, dropping back onto the cushion of their sleeping bags, which had been zipped together to make a single large one. Mordred rolled onto his back, tugging Merlin over the top of him and before Merlin was even settled, Mordred had two of his fingers inside of Merlin, plunging, scissoring him open again. 

 

“Unh! God, yes...” Merlin groaned, rocking backward onto them.

 

“You ready again, Kitten?” Mordred’s voice was full of mock surprise and he looked over Merlin’s shoulder at Arthur. “You want to ride me, love? Show Arthur just how greedy you can be? If you’re very good, I’ll even let you come...”

 

“God, Drey...” Merlin groaned, sliding up Mordred’s body and feeling behind him for Mordred’s cock, which was proud and full once more. He wasted no time in positioning them and lifted his hips only to sink down, gasping as he stretched around him. “Always want you in me...”

 

Arthur was fully hard now and popped the button on his denim, then opened his fly, freeing his prick from confinement. He stroked himself twice then forced his hand away, before he got too eager. There were rules to follow and the night was young, but he wanted Mordred to know just how interested he was in their proceedings.

 

“Slower,” Mordred directed with his hands on Merlin’s hips. “I want it to last this time. I want to hear you beg. Fuck, I want Arthur to beg on your behalf. I’m going to make a mess of you.”

 

Arthur couldn’t help but take his prick in hand again, lavishing it with slow, sure pulls. But Mordred didn’t miss a thing. He smiled at Arthur as Merlin worked himself above him, eyes half-closing in obvious pleasure. “Don’t forget the rules, Arthur. If you come, it’s game-over.”

 

Arthur gripped the base of his cock in and squeezed it, sending a wry smile in return. “I _can_ control myself, Mordred.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Mordred quipped, shuddering and digging his fingers into Merlin’s hips. His eyes squeezed shut and he arched, letting loose an uninhibited moan. After a minute, he pulled himself together enough to address Arthur again. “Do you remember how good Merlin feels wrapped around you, or is it already fleeting? The memory of his hot, tight arse fading away only to be replaced by the familiarity of your hand?”

 

“Don’t tease him, Mordred,” Merlin whispered dramatically, moving his hands from Mordred’s shoulders to his thick hair, tugging it, pulling Mordred’s head toward his neck. Mordred quieted in favor of licking and sucking on the skin there, drawing a myriad of delighted sounds from Merlin, whose hips began to shift faster. He jerked and cried out when Mordred pinched him with his teeth a moment later.

 

“I said not too fast, little slut,” Mordred warned.

 

Merlin whined. “I want to come...You got to come! And Arthur wanked you in the shower two days ago. You’re not being fair, Mordred.”

 

Mordred chuckled breathlessly. “Oh, is it tit for tat? I didn’t realise. In that case, you’ve got a long way to go before I catch up to you. You’ve outpaced me from wanking alone, and if I take into account all the times I’ve accommodated you in haste without reciprocation...my God, it may be years, Merlin.”

 

“Mor-rrr-dre-dddd!” Merlin pleaded. “If you’re not going to let me have Arthur, you owe me this at least!”

 

“Your consolation prize?” Mordred said, shoving at Merlin until he dismounted with a pout.

 

“Yes,” Merlin replied, letting himself be manoeuvred onto his front, facing Arthur and near enough that they could have touched one another, were it allowed.

 

It was the ultimate tease, and Mordred knew it too, judging by his smirk as he levered himself back into position. He rocked, experimentally changing the angle of his thrusts until Merlin groaned. “There?”

 

Merlin nodded and twisted the sleeping bag beneath him, rolling his hips against it as Mordred picked up the pace. It wasn't long before Merlin started to beg of his brother, "Unh-Unh-Unh, need to come...Mordred, please!"

 

"I dunno," Mordred mused, shoving into Merlin and pausing while he looked at Arthur. "What do you think, Pendragon? You think he really _needs_ to or do you suppose he can hold off a bit?"

 

Arthur licked his lips and glanced between them: Merlin flush and panting, his eyes wide and pleading, Mordred's jaw set in determination... There was a right answer here as well as a wrong one, and Arthur hoped he was right when he shook his head, his voice breaking as he replied, "Hold off."

 

Mordred's eyes lit up and he began moving again as Merlin groaned in frustration. "Fuck you, Arthur!"

 

"Not tonight," Mordred laughed and continued to slowly drill his brother into the sleeping bag. Twice more, Merlin begged for release and both times, Mordred deferred to Arthur, who felt like he had to deny him.

 

The third time Mordred pulled Merlin onto his length and stilled, Arthur wasn't sure that Merlin would be capable of holding back any longer. He was trembling on locked limbs, his lower lip seemed to have a permanent dent in it, courtesy of his teeth, and he was hardly coherent with his begging.

 

"What say you?" Mordred smirked.

 

This time, Arthur nodded. "You should let him."

 

"You really think so?" Mordred frowned and Arthur bit his lip, looking at Merlin again. He looked just shy of wrecked and was panting with the strain of holding back.

 

"I really think so," Arthur confirmed.

 

"Then you won't mind if he comes all over your posh fucking face..." Mordred's mouth curled into a Cheshire-cat grin and he waited as though he were daring Arthur to move.

 

"You're serious?" Arthur asked. 

 

Mordred lifted an eyebrow in response. "You too good for us?"

 

Arthur shook his head as he crawled nearer. "I just thought you didn't want me to touch Merlin, that's all."

 

"You're not going to to touch him," Mordred confirmed. He hauled Merlin upright before warning Arthur, "That's close enough."

 

Arthur stopped on the edge of the twins' sleeping bag, widening his knees so that he was sitting on the ground rather than on his heels and leaned forward. He was ready for the money shot.

 

"Touch yourself, love, and let Arthur taste how delicious you are," Mordred murmured and mouthed the shell of Merlin's ear.

 

Merlin did not need to be told twice. As Mordred thrust into him, he began to stroke himself in earnest, mere inches away from Arthur's face. Moments later and with only a strangled cry as warning, Arthur felt the first spurt of jism splatter on his right cheek. His eyes snapped shut and he blindly angled his face, trying to catch the next jet with his mouth. In rapid succession, Arthur took direct hits to the nose, his chin, and finally his lips. He swayed as his tongue darted out to lick away what was in reach, tasting Merlin's salty flavor. His own cock twitched but in this moment, he didn't trust himself not to go too far.

 

When Arthur peeked his eyes open again, he found Merlin bent at the waist with his knees tucked beneath him on the sleeping bag mere centimetres away. Mordred had resumed languidly fucking him and under Arthur's gaze, his smirk grew wider. "That's a good look for you, Pendragon."

 

"I'm glad you approve, Mordred," Arthur said carefully.

 

"Come here," Mordred directed and held out his arm. When Arthur was close enough to reach, Mordred pulled him flush, unexpectedly leaning toward him. The flat of Mordred's tongue moved over his face, swirling as he sucked gently at the apple of his cheekbone. Mordred's mouth moved quickly down the bridge of Arthur's nose, skipping over his mouth as he moved onto his chin. Arthur heard Mordred swallow when he was finished and then felt Mordred's lips hovering over his own. "I love everything about Merlin, especially the way he tastes. Don't you agree?"

 

"Yes," Arthur breathed, his heart rate ramping up again even before Mordred kissed him. As their tongues tangled, sharing the taste of Merlin, Mordred's hand made it's way down Arthur's arm before moving to his ribcage, following the curve of his hip and then curling around his exposed prick. Arthur couldn't help but groan as Mordred stroked him but as soon as he had thrust into Mordred's warm clutch, Mordred took his hand away.

 

"Do you see what you're missing?" Mordred purred. Arthur looked at Mordred who nodded down at the juncture of his and Merlin's bodies where his cock was sliding in and out of Merlin's slick and glistening hole. Arthur nodded solemnly and his breath caught in his throat. Mordred took Arthur's chin in hand, kissing him sweetly before saying, "Don't fuck with me again, Arthur. I can make life downright painful for you."

 

"Okay," Arthur agreed easily, and although he wasn't necessarily frightened of Mordred, the threat was enough to make him cautious.

 

Mordred afforded him a sly smile and then pushed him back. He pointed toward his camping gear. "There's something in the drawstring pouch on the right side. Get it for me?"

 

Curiosity spurred Arthur on. He crossed to the rucksack and knelt, tugging open the aforementioned pouch. In the darkness, he couldn't be sure what was inside but a tentative touch told him that whatever it was was made of silicon. He tugged the object free only to find himself in possession of a rather innocuous-looking, blue buttplug. He flushed as he wondered what Mordred's intentions were.

 

Arthur winced on Merlin's behalf as he turned; Mordred was really pounding into him now and Merlin's brow was furrowed as he cried out. Mordred was covered with a sheen of sweat by the time he finished and with shaking fingers, Mordred collected the plug from Arthur who stood there and gaped like a simpleton.

 

"Merlin is fucking filthy," Mordred explained, easing out of Merlin and immediately pushing the plug into his puffy hole. "He likes to _marinate_."

 

" _You_ like me all plugged up and full of come," Merlin groused and Mordred slapped him solidly on the arse before flopping backward onto the sleeping bags with a sigh. Merlin rolled his eyes and turned over, snuggling up to Mordred anyway. "Tosser."

 

Things were quiet for a while as the twins rested and snuggled. Arthur got up, going to the far edge of the clearing to relieve himself, meandering around the tree-line before making his way back. Merlin's eyes were on him this time and he carefully peeled himself away from Mordred, who appeared to be dozing. Merlin tucked the blanket around Mordred, pulled on his clothes, then hunched over the rucksack, digging through and coming up with handfuls of assorted snacks. He settled down before the fire and patted the earth beside him, encouraging Arthur down beside him. 

 

"Sorry about tonight," Merlin apologised with a glance in Mordred's direction before dropping his voice. "He's more easily hurt than he lets on and I've learned that it's easiest to humour him when he gets in a strop. There's just no reasoning with him."

 

"I understand," Arthur murmured, taking a handful of the trail mix that Merlin offered him. "Can't blame him for wanting to keep you all to himself though."

 

Merlin smiled knowingly and picked all the chocolate pieces from the trail mix, juggling them in his hand for a moment before pouring them all into his mouth at once. He chewed almost thoughtfully and when he was finished, sighed. "He's only ever wanted me to be happy."

 

"Yeah," Arthur said and leaned forward, poking at the fire with one of the longer, sturdier branches he'd harvested for such a purpose. "Have you always been....?" _that way_ was the end of the phrase that Arthur clipped short, thinking it could be easily misconstrued as something other than the curiosity and adoration that it was.

 

"Close?" Merlin supplied with a mischievous grin. Arthur nodded and Merlin went on. "Yeah. Not like this, though. We've only _been_...for a few years now." Merlin employed Arthur's strategic pause and lowered his eyes as a wistful smile flashed across his face.

 

"Years?" Arthur said, "That's something though."

 

Merlin glanced longingly over his shoulder. "He's my brother. Why would I ever want to tell him no?"

 

***

 

When Mordred woke, he seemed more even-keeled than he had previously. Wrapped in the blanket, he draped himself over Merlin and helped himself to what was left of the bag of trail mix in his lap(mostly raisins) and stole the Mini-Pepperami straight out of Merlin's mouth.

 

"Fucking camp-food," Mordred grumbled goodnaturedly and wedged himself between Arthur and Merlin. "A few more weeks of this shit and then I can have a decent meal."

 

"What's a decent meal for you?" Arthur asked, resisting stealing the pepperami from Mordred and tucking it into his own mouth. Instead, he poked at the fire again.

 

"I'm honestly not that picky, but I like my meat in the state it comes in-not some dodgy pre-formed blob-potatoes that don't come in a box...and I prefer fruit and veg of the untinned variety," Mordred replied, stretching his feet down toward the heat. 

 

"And for dessert?" Arthur prompted, knowing the answer.

 

Mordred glanced at Merlin and smiled. "Merlin for dessert every night. No waiting. No rushing..." he snaked his hand along Merlin's thigh and into his lap. "No elaborate schemes just to get away."

 

Merlin lifted Mordred's hand from his lap to his mouth, kissing it before tucking it over his shoulder. Then, Merlin slung his arm around Mordred's waist and scooted closer to him. The blanket gaped open and Merlin slipped his hand inside, unabashedly groping his brother.

 

" _Again_?" Mordred said, cramming the rest of the pepperami into his mouth. "I just got up."

 

"And now you're _up_ ," Merlin grinned. "We have to make the most of tonight...three days from now, when you're angry at the world, I'll have to remind you that you didn't take full advantage of the situation."

 

Mordred grunted, swallowed, and yanked Merlin into his lap. "Fucking your slut-brains out tonight is not going to have any bearing on my mood three days from now. I will be angry at the world as long as it's full of children and idiots, and as our cabin is rife with children who happen to be idiots; it's a sure thing."

 

"Well, I'll be happier for it," Merlin said and Arthur laughed at him and shook his head in disbelief- Merlin really was an insatiable little minx. Arthur supposed that was for the best, especially if he had any sort of chance of sharing him with Mordred although he had pretty much resigned himself to being nothing more than a voyeur tonight, which was an absolute shame on one hand, but on the other was just another deposit for the wank-bank.

 

Mordred glanced at Arthur and for the briefest of moments, they had amusement in common. Then, Mordred’s eyes narrowed in assessment of Arthur. Arthur raised his eyebrows in response. He was a mostly-innocent bystander, at least he was tonight. He couldn’t imagine what he might have done to piss him off now, he hadn’t so much as brushed Merlin’s fingers with his own while sharing food between them.

 

“Oy, Mordred,” Merlin jerked the blanket that was slipping off Mordred’s left shoulder, jostling him. “Were you going to fuck me again or not?”

 

Unceremoniously, Mordred shoved Merlin to the ground and clambered above him, stripping Merlin back out of his clothes as if he were incapable of doing so himself and muttering all the while. “I still don’t know what you see in him...vapid, idiotic, _jock_ , just another indiscriminating whore with a pretty face...”

 

“Shut _up_ , Mordred, you like him too.” Merlin grinned and slung his arms around Mordred’s neck. Mordred scowled and bent over, biting Merlin’s collarbones, pecs, and nipples. Merlin gasped and giggled, arching upward for more. “You like that he’s pretty and posh and everything you’re not because it means he’s not really your competition at all. You like him because he’s bold and silly and....”

 

Mordred paused in his gnawing of Merlin’s ribcage and shook his fringe out of his eyes. “That must be you, brother dearest, because I don’t like him for any of those reasons.”

 

“No, you’re right...” Merlin bit his lip as his eyes met with Arthur’s for a moment. “You like him because he’s not afraid of you.”

 

Mordred’s eyebrows drew together and he swallowed before removing Merlin's hands from his person and pushing them to the ground on either side of Merlin's head. Then he closed his eyes and attacked Merlin's mouth with his own, refusing to acknowledge Merlin's statement. But he didn't deny it either.

 

Arthur wasn't sure what that meant, but clearly it was important. And while it was true that he wasn't exactly afraid of Mordred, he wasn't totally comfortable around him either. Mordred _was_ intimidating although Arthur seemed to be attracted to that somehow. It was hard to explain. It was like Mordred was a bear and Arthur wanted to poke him. Or maybe he was more like one of those giant red buttons with the _Do Not Push!_ signs: something was bound to go wrong if he pushed it, but he felt compelled to do so anyway. Maybe Arthur was the crazy one in all of this. But maybe there was pleasure in self-destruction too.

 

Mordred was a man of complexities and emotion. That intrigued Arthur, who told himself that if Mordred truly didn't want him around, he wouldn't have made any allowances for him, no matter what Merlin had wanted. There had been that one moment in the showers where Arthur had caught a glimpse of Mordred as a scared and hurt little boy and he thought that just maybe, this whole evil-twin thing was just a grand façade to cover up the insecurity that came with only having been understood by his brother. Arthur wanted to understand him too, and so he forged on and whether or not this house of cards they were constructing would fall down around them remained to be seen.

 

Arthur looked away from the dancing flames only to find Mordred and Merlin going at it again. This time, Mordred looked pained, and Arthur thought that if there were anyone who ought to be wearing that expression, it was Merlin. Perhaps though, it was because this time, they did not appear to be fucking with the abandon of wild animals nor with the excitement of putting on a show. This time, they appeared to be making love and though they were on the bare ground with the blanket piled stupidly beside them, there was nothing but tenderness in the way they stroked one another as their bodies came together at the hips and mouth.

 

Mordred liked to play it off that Merlin was the needy one but Arthur had the inkling that it was the other way around. Arthur wanted to drape himself over Mordred, kiss the expanse of his shoulders and the corded muscles is his neck. Arthur didn't move from his spot though, he had to prove himself worthy before taking such liberties.

 

When they were through, Mordred slid to the side of Merlin, using his chest as a pillow and Merlin tipped his head, murmuring into Mordred's ear. Arthur had gone to collect more fallen branches for the fire and by the time he had a sufficient pile to see them through the night, Mordred had recovered enough of himself that he was staring at Arthur in _that way _again as he sat on the sleeping bags, crosslegged with Merlin's head in his lap.__

__

__"Merlin thinks I'm being mean. Merlin wants me to let you play. I told him that you seemed to understand but Merlin says you didn't deserve a punishment in the first place. But most of all, Merlin seems to have gotten it into his silly head that I somehow owe _you_ something." Mordred's eyes bored into Arthur, who swallowed and said nothing as he dusted his palms off on his jeans. Mordred sighed. "Come play, Arthur, and show me that you're not as dumb as you look..."_ _

__

__Arthur looked at Mordred as he came toward them, trying to read him, to determine what would best please him. Mordred had made himself inaccessible, hiding behind Merlin who was laid out like a feast...or maybe that was the point. As he neared, he saw that if nothing else, Mordred was no liar. Merlin was a mess. His belly was splattered with tacky come and his balls and the creases of his thighs sticky with it. And _there_ …Arthur couldn't even bring himself to look yet. _ _

__

__With a careful and calculated look at Mordred, Arthur lowered himself into the space between Merlin's thighs. He braced his hands on either side of Merlin's hips and lowered his head, not touching Merlin with anything but his tongue. Merlin's abdominals clenched but not a sound was uttered on anyone's behalf until Arthur had moved lower, ignoring Merlin's pink erection in favor of thoroughly licking his thighs. It was then that Merlin gasped and flexed, his cock sliding along Arthur's cheek and leaving a wet smear. Arthur continued on, mouthing Merlin's balls, sucking each gently into his mouth and laving them until Merlin was squirming and Arthur could only taste warm skin._ _

__

__Arthur sat up slightly, wiping his face and hazarding a glance at Mordred. Mordred was watching with wide, interested eyes and his mouth was slacked. Arthur made a show of licking his lips and saw Mordred's tongue peek out to wet his own._ _

__

__There was a small pool of come on the silky surface of the sleeping bag and Arthur gathered it with his fingers then let it drip haphazardly over Merlin's groin. Mordred sucked in a breath and Merlin groaned as Arthur sucked the remnants from his fingers and then took care of the scattered droplets. There were two on Merlin's shaft and he saved those for last, running his tongue from tip to root and back again._ _

__

__"Do you want to hold his legs for me?" Arthur husked as he stared down at Merlin's arsehole, no longer a tight bud of desire but a fucked loose and dewy blossom dripping with nectar. Mordred moved with haste to Arthur's side, folding Merlin nearly in half and tipping his own head for a better angle. Arthur smiled to himself and ducked down again. Merlin let loose a throaty moan at the first swipe of Arthur's tongue and it only encouraged him._ _

__

__Arthur spread his knees, hunkering down to better get at Merlin who was still impossibly full of come. It trickled out of him continuously until Arthur pushed his tongue inside and then Merlin clenched and arched off the sleeping bags and Arthur was rewarded with a glob all at once. He pursed his lips, slurping the glob up noisily and it was like an oyster, slippery, salty and tangy. Mordred dug his fingers into Arthur's biceps and yanked him up._ _

__

__"Arthur..." he implored. "Show me."_ _

__

__Arthur rolled his tongue, letting the come slide forward into the well he'd created and opened his mouth for display. Mordred stared and his hand moved from Arthur's bicep, hesitantly at first and then with purpose. Mordred's index finger dipped into Arthur's mouth and slicked his lips and after a moment's pause, Mordred tipped forward to lick them clean again. His tongue flicked into Arthur's mouth, curling, sliding, swiping and leaving him bereft of the spoils Arthur had claimed for his own._ _

__

__With an odd sort of smirk, Mordred leaned over Merlin and pursed his lips. Merlin reached up, tugging Mordred closer. Mordred fingered Merlin's mouth open and then loosed his jaw, letting saliva and come pour from his mouth into his brother's. Mordred dropped to one knee and mashed his mouth against Merlin's. Arthur saw their tongues slide together, trading it back and forth until their faces were wet with the mixture. He_ _

__shook his head in awe and pressed his mouth back to Merlin's hole, lapping fervently._ _

__

__Shortly, Arthur became aware of Mordred standing beside him once more. He eased back on his heels and scrubbed his face into the crook of his arm then looked up expectantly. Mordred pulled Arthur's hair hard enough to hurt but the reward was in his kiss; firm, purposeful strokes of his tongue culling the last traces of himself from Arthur's mouth._ _

__

__"Get undressed," Mordred said as he pulled away, tipping the bottle of lubricant in his hand back and forth._ _

__

__Without question, Arthur pulled his shirt over his head and slung it away from them, toed off his shoes, and peeled his jeans and boxers off together. "You want me?" Arthur asked, gazing up at Mordred. He was going to be awfully disappointed if this was another ruse just to punish him._ _

__

__Mordred arched a brow and looked pointedly down to his cock which was only half hard but seemed to be making a valiant effort. Arthur knew how to remedy that. He leaned forward, meaning to take Mordred's length into his mouth but Mordred pushed him back._ _

__

__"Arthur," Mordred's lip wavered slightly as he whispered, "Fuck me."_ _

__

__Arthur's jaw dropped before he could stop himself. It was the last thing he had expected but Mordred seemed serious, holding out the bottle of lube to him. Arthur accepted it reverently and then Mordred was pushing him away from Merlin._ _

__

__"I want to suck him," Mordred said, more to himself than anyone else as he took Arthur's place between Merlin's thighs._ _

__

__Merlin propped himself up on his elbows to watch them and he bit his lip as Arthur popped the cap and tipped it toward his hand. "He doesn't..." Merlin blurted and both men looked to him. "He doesn't do... _this_ …often. Don't...hurt him, Arthur."_ _

__

__"I won't," Arthur promised and stroked his fingers, feather-light, over Mordred's flank._ _

__

__"Shut up, Merlin!" Mordred said at the same time and he scowled over his shoulder, "Jesus Christ, you aren't going to break me. I want to be _fucked_."_ _

__

__Arthur slicked his cock first and then stroked his lubed index finger over Mordred's hole. Mordred shoved back against him and Arthur took the hint. He pushed his finger into Mordred and he was impossibly tight and so goddamn hot that he wasn't sure if the appreciative hiss he heard was Mordred's or his own. He pumped his finger in and out, adding a second probably too soon. But Mordred's groan was deep and resonant and so Arthur went on, scissoring his fingers hurriedly._ _

__

__"God damn it, Arthur!" Mordred scowled. "Would you just—"_ _

__

__Before Mordred had finished his statement, Arthur pulled his fingers free and yanked Mordred's hips backward, nudging his cock into position. Mordred swore and pushed his face into Merlin's groin. In turn, Merlin groaned and tangled his fingers into Mordred's hair. Arthur pushed in and out of Mordred in small increments until he was buried in him, breathing raggedly and desperately trying not to come._ _

__

__Mordred flung his hand behind him, landing a slap of encouragement to Arthur's hip but Arthur could only gasp and shake his head. "Give me a fucking minute!"_ _

__

__Mordred waited all of ten seconds before taking matters into his own hands. He began to rock in place, each slide of his hips becoming bolder until he was fucking himself between his brother and Arthur. It had become a take-no-prisoners, every-man-for-himself sort of game and so it went; Merlin and Arthur hardly containing themselves and only for the sake of Mordred until Arthur was nearly cross-eyed. Then Arthur dug his fingers into Mordred's hips, holding him still while he pounded into him. Arthur stilled suddenly and with a soft cry, pumped Mordred's tight little arse full of come._ _

__

__Mordred was still sucking away at Merlin, making greedy little grunting sounds as he slurped. Merlin's body was bowed and taut mouth open and a wordless keen escaping him. He was close too, and it was glorious._ _

__

__Arthur couldn't help announcing, "God, the two of you are so fucking beautiful..."_ _

__

__Mordred clenched around Arthur's softening length, drawing a grunt from him but he was too distracted, watching Merlin come undone to notice. Merlin’s voice seemed to abandon him in favor of hyperventilation and he clutched at Mordred, alternately trying to push him away and drag him closer until suddenly, he curled up, his cry sounding almost painful as it rent the air._ _

__

__“Oh God... _Mordred_ ,” Merlin begged, pushing at him again. “ _Stop_ , it’s too much, please...”_ _

__

__Mordred pulled off of Merlin with a lascivious ‘pop’ and he drew away from Arthur to lay his head on Merlin’s belly. Only then did Mordred withdraw his hand which had been stuffed between Merlin’s legs as well. His fingers were glistening and wet and he raised then in silent cheers to Arthur who was lazily crawling up Merlin’s other side, intent on laying his head down on Merlin’s shoulder._ _

__

__Arthur paused, sucking Mordred’s fingers in to the knuckle and watching the satisfied smirk that spread across Mordred’s face as Merlin tugged him down and into place. “Welcome to the club, Pendragon.”_ _


End file.
